KagePro bondage fics
by Dl99999
Summary: I think the title says it all, won't have a regulaur update schedule. This is my first time doing anything like this
1. Chapter 1

The Dan went out for the day on a mission and left Seto and Marry behind since they weren't needed. Marry was reading a yaoi doujinshi, while she knew it was going to have sex she did not expect it to have bondage. This however only caused to turn her on more. She remembered that Kano had some rope in his room, she decided to quietly sneak into Kano's room and get the rope. After getting and hiding it somewhere with her she sneaked into Seto's room and hugged him from behind. Seto was looking at animal pictures on his phone so this caused him to jump a little. "You're still cute when scared, you were really cute when we first met." Marry said "So were you, anyway what do you want?" Seto replied. Marry told him to close his eyes to find out, Seto complied and closed his eyes. Soon after he heard her shuffling around to get the rope out and felt her put his hands together.

Seto was about to say something when Marry kissed him and tied his hands behind his back. As soon as Marry broke the kiss Seto asked what she was doing she replied by saying that it should be obvious what she is doing. Seto then asked why and Marry explained that she was reading something and that she got horny and it seemed like he was also horny and as for the bondage it was relating to what she was reading. After that Seto kissed her back and decided to let Marry have her way with him. Soon Marry took off all of Seto's clothes except for his underwear. She then preceded to palm the bulge in his underwear a few times while playing with his nipples, this rewarded her with a groan of pleasure from Seto. She decided to then lick the piece of cloth that was covering his penis and Seto pleaded for her to finish him. Marry did decide to take his underwear off and take his length into her mouth instinctively he tried to buck his hips but his legs were also tied to the bed. Marry began to grab and squeeze Seto's balls. "M-marry please let me cum" Seto pleaded, Marry responded by taking her mouth off of his cock with a pop and took off her bow and tied it to his cock, then she slowly did a strip tease for Seto. Marry then slowly pushed herself onto his cock as they both moaned. Once she got used to his size she started to move up and down while simultaneously playing with his and her nipples. As soon as Marry came with a loud moan she got of off Seto, initially he thought she was going to take the bow off and finish him and let out a sigh of relive but Marry laughed "did you really think this would be it?" Seto nodded yes and with that Marry said that she would be back soon.

One time while doing the laundry for the Dan she found out that Kido had a strap-on, she guessed it was for use with Momo but she wasn't sure, she decided to grab it and some lube from Shintaro's room with those items she returned to Seto's room. When Seto saw the items he got a little scared but also a little aroused which was reflected by his dick becoming a little harder Marry saw this and smiled, once she sat down she flipped Seto over and put some lube on her fingers. Once she thought there was enough on she slowly inserted a finger into his ass and pumped it in and out soon she inserted another and began to scissor him. As she was doing this Seto to his surprise wasn't in that much pain, then she trusted in two more fingers which made him scream in pain. Marry quickly kissed Seto as she inserted her tongue into his mouth while still thrusting her four fingers into him soon she felt that Seto was stretched enough and removed her fingers which made Seto whine a little. Marry put on the strap-on and put lube on it and prepared to enter Seto once in she told him to tell her when She could move. About a minute later Seto said she could move and she started thrusting at a slow pace while also playing with his nipples and kissing him, as she started moving faster Seto began to moan and beg her to go faster. As she was going faster she began to pump his cock and remove her bow after a few more minutes of Marry ramming her strap-on into Seto's ass he half-screamed and half-moaned as he came. Once she removed and took the strap-on off of herself and put it and the lube back she returned to Seto's room as he fell asleep and she decided to sleep next to him, forgetting to untie him until they woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

It started out as an average day for Azami and Tsukihiko until she remembered a while ago she heard a thing humans did called "sex" she decided to ask Tsukihiko what this "sex" was. Once Tsukihiko got over the initial shock of her asking that he explained to her what sex is, Azami thought it sounded quite boring so she thought of ways to make it more interesting. The first thing she thought of was using her hair band and she suggested it to Tsukihiko, initially surprised he did eventually agree. Once they were both naked and Azami thought Tsukihiko was sufficiently tied they started. Azami started by giving Tsukihiko a slow handjob just as he was about to cum Azami stopped and took his member into her mouth. As Tsukihiko was moaning as Azami was deepthroating and licking the slit soon he came into his mouth. Azami felt herself getting wet. Soon she was above his dick as she slowly descended on his dick. As much as he wanted to Tsukihiko could not grope Azami's breasts due to the bindings that held his arms behind his back. As Azami was moving herself up and down on Tsukihiko's dick she leaned forward and put one of her breasts into his mouth as she moaned and came so did Tsukihiko once they both calmed down they both said "I love you" in unison and went to sleep.


End file.
